AutoCon (Mechies Verse)
by Onyx JDShadow
Summary: Alina Orph, once was just a teen with nothing but her mutant friends. She was human but spent a lot of time in Xavier's School for the Gifted. She fell in love and had a reverently normal life- besides she's an undercover cop in a Mob Boss home for nearly seven years. Primula was only a sparkling that was in the ship when it crashed in to the river. (Not a crossover after ch3)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**_**: X-Men and Transformers do not belong to me. I am getting no money out of this! Alina and the other OCs in this one does not belong to me! I will say what OCs is mine! Alina belongs to CLM! She's also on FB! Just look up "Alina - Primula Jennifer Orph"**_

**_JD: This is NOT a cross-over! Alina was MEANT to be a Transformers OC just she was in Finding Family too! This has cross over moments because she spent nearly eight years with the mutants on and off! Now please enjoy my (and CLM) Craziness!_**

**_Warning!  
This story may contain spoilers to Finding Family and Cyberlover so please do not read if you do not wish to find them out!  
ALSO I will only post for a while once every two weeks maybe more depending on where I am on Cyberlover and the other stories this co-exist with!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**My Life**_

I smile up to my friend and happy she's with me. I'm almost twenty four. I'm so close to it. I can't believe eight years has pass since I have left Xavier's School for the Gifted. No, I'm not a mutant. I'm just your average undercover cop since I was fifteen. Till my father knew my mother would be safe I had to go in to hiding. What is the safest place then where no one would look for you?

My whole life I have been different. I love being different. I'm shy but out going. I do have red ish brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. I know when I can trust people normally. I love the way everything is. I wish that Niki, the little girl I have to watch, can see it the way I do one day. I remember being scared of the people around me. I remember when everyone was scared of me. I do so very much.

I was fifteen yet instead of being in school like a normal kid I was in a mutant school learning how to protect myself. I was going undercover as a cop but I was only a little kid. They needed my father's real daughter to come in to watch the little four year old I now know so well as Niki. I'm her babysitter and best friend.

She's not allowed to have friends. I don't blame her dad for it. If I was a rich mob boss I wouldn't want my kids or grandkids to get close to someone who might be a danger to them. I get it. It scares me everyday. If someone catches my dad then not only would he be dead but I would to. That will leave my mom all alone in this horrible world.

"You got a date tonight?" The thirteen year old girl I'm close to ask. Her bright red hair isn't like any I have ever seen. It's brighter then normal girl's red hair. I never understood it.

"Yeah. Scott is coming to pick me up soon." I smile down to her. She giggled and ran around me then stopped sitting in the lawn chair.

"You two are so cute together. I hope you two can get married one day and let me be one of your bride's maid." She said between giggles. I tried to hold back my own giggling like a little girl.

"Maybe one day." I said with a warm smile and hold my arms out. She land in them and smile up to me.

"What colors would you want everything?" She asked curious.

"I think it would be, hm, Crimson, Navy Blue, and Dark Purple probably. I love Navy blue and dark purple, Scott likes crimson." I answer her. She giggle and curl up in to my arms like a little kid. She only acts like this around me. Other times she is force to act cold and mean. Around me I let her be a kid that she's meant to be.

Sophie walked out her long red hair curling up and her deep blue eyes look to me. She smile and I saw Niki look up at me. Her dark brown eyes almost look black. "Time to go kiddo." Sophie said sweetly to her daughter. Niki pouted but got up and left to her mom anyway.

"See you tomorrow, Alina!" Niki waved bye to me.

"Bye, see you tomorrow Mini Nik-Nak." I said with a smile and she giggled at the nickname running to her mother. Her mother gave me an innocent smile as they walked off.

I lean back in my lawn chair looking to the tree leaves above me till I heard a car I know so well pull up. The door open then close. A minute haven't even fully pass when a person was standing over me. He was taller than me with brown hair and red glasses on. He has a thin leather jacket on and nice fitting blue jeans. I blush lightly after he smirk knowing I was subconsciously checking him out, again. "Stop that!" I squeal hitting him and he laugh making me get up and hold me to him. I felt him softly rest his head in the nook of my head. "Scott?" I softly hum to him as I lean back on him. He softly hum to me a mhm. I smile looking to him noticing he's watching me behind his glasses. "Niki was asking about weddings again." I said and he blush lightly looking away. I had to laugh at that. He's so easy to get to blush!

I've known him for eight years. He's a teacher up at the Gifted School. Yes he's a mutant. He can shoot beams out of his eyes which is why he must always wear his glasses or his visor. I softly kiss his cheek making him smile. "One day you will be Mrs Scott Summers." He mumble in to my hair making me blush in turn. I then cough making me turn the opposite way so he couldn't see me do so. He softly laugh at me.

We laugh and then got in to his car. He was taking me up to the mansion to see Harper and the others. Harper got a baby now! Little Lucas Creed. Her husband legally, Victor, is a huge pussy-cat when it comes to those two. It's really adorable. Everyone is of course still scared of him. I guess if you were a bad guy for as long as he was then just out of no where switching sides for your love then everyone will still be suspicious and scared of you.

Lucas isn't even a full year old yet. He's so cute though! He looks like his father besides his eyes. He has his mother's deep emerald eyes. Also Ray's kids are adorable. I can't believe Pete and Ray finally got married after all this time! I couldn't make it to their wedding because of the 'Friends of Humanity' people wouldn't let regular humans near it saying it's to dangerous with all those nasty mutants around. Ray is his daughter and he treats her like she's a disease! Yes, Ray Creed is Victor Creed's granddaughter. Confusing family right? So that makes Ray's uncle being Lucas. It's just crazy. I swear!

I love them all though. I don't care about that stuff really. I need to stop thinking about it before it gives me a headache! Harper is still a teacher, this time of multi classes, most elementary. I sometimes get Niki to help me watch Lucas, Jack, and Luna. Jack and Luna are Ray and Pete's kids. They are just so squishy! I love hugging them and holding them! Though I'm not very kid friendly I'm good with mutant kids. Strange right?

We pull up to the mansion and I got out of the car. I was tackle to the ground by the three year old Jack and the five year old Luna. "Ah!" I screamed out as I start to laugh when the twins, Dina and Tina came running over to us. The Lighting Twins. I haven't seen them in forever. Their dark skin and eyes always distract me. They got the two kids off of me as Scott help me up and I dust myself off.

"I still don't see how you can sleep with someone with a pole up his butt." I heard a voice I know oh so well. I turn to the mother holding her baby. I walk over hugging her tightly and kiss Lucas on the head.

"Hey baby-boy." I coo to him. He just touch my face and made babbling sounds. It's so cute! His claws are sharp and his hair is black with blond coming in. I smile and let him closing my eyes.

Soft growling made me turn to the baby's father. I roll my eyes at Victor. Tall man with long blond hair that's brushed and tied back in a tie. I smile up to him. "Well hey there kitty-cat!" I said with a ear to ear grin. He growl threatening to me. I saw Scott moved but a glare from Harper made him stop. I cover my mouth trying not to laugh.

This is my family. This is where I belong. I know this for a fact.

"Welcome back, Alina." I heard a really proper voice. I turn to the man in a wheelchair and smile sadly to him.

"Thanks, Professor." I said softly. He's been gone for a while. He was hurt really badly and everyone thought he died. I am personally not sure how he survive but he did.

"Come on, Aunteh!" Jack and Luna scream grabbing my hands pulling me up the steps pass the love birds who haven't have a child or married yet. Strange how everyone thought they would be the first. Looks like they will be last.

The blue man turn to me and smile. "Hello Miss Orph." He waved to me as the kids dragged me.

"Hey Hank! See you at dinner!" I called back to him. Jack let go of my hand grabbing the smoke demon's hand and making her come with us.

"Aunteh Amber too!" He whine pulling her along. I laugh as Hank frown at the fact his girlfriend was being dragged away from him by a silly kid.

I laugh more as we ended up in the art room where in the corner there was their work. I could tell it was theirs because who else in their class can bend metal like it's nothing? Luna got their father's metal powers and Jack can turn himself invisible like his mother.

"Wow, that's really pretty." I said getting down on my knees looking up at the bent metals. It was shaping out to be a swan with something on it's back.

"Yeah." Amber breathed out softly. I look up to her and smile. Her black hair isn't as long as it use to be, little above shoulder length with natural dull red streaks. As she learns how to control her powers the less bright her red streaks come. She nearly complete control of them so her red is dull now.

"We should get ready for dinner!" I snap out of my train of thought. I was spacing out. The kids were watching us and laugh out when I finally got snapped out of it.

"Yes, we should. Anila, first." I smile. Anila is Alina backwards. She still does that. I'm happy about that though it's still hard to catch who she's talking to at times. Everyone calls Hank, Hank besides her and the Professor, they call him Henry. The kids call him either Beast or Dr McCoy besides the few that were basically raised as if they are family then it's Uncle Hank.

Wolverine, also known as Logan, was glaring at us as we came out. "What's wrong, hair ball?" I asked poking his cheek which got me a growl from him. I tried not to laugh at him. He's just so cute when I can get under his skin which is all of the time.

I call him hair ball because his hair. It's like two spike out horns but I know he doesn't brush it, it's natural that way. It's funny! He's married to our friend Rogue, also know as Marie.

I stretch after eating. Scott beside me trying not to laugh as Harper and I kick at each other, he sometimes getting kick instead. He's trying so hard not to get in to it. The empath always on purposely hurt him and he knows it. They still don't like each other much. She isn't as mean as she normally is but he's not as strict as he used to be either.

Scott motion us to leave. I got up kissing Ray on the cheek after patting her two stubborn as her kids heads. I gave Pete a halfway decent hug and thump Logan behind the ear which earn me a growl and him rolling his eyes at me. Rogue put her gloved hand to her face and hid the giggle I know she wants to let lose. I hug her carefully not to touch skin. Wave to Hank and kiss Lucas on the cheek along with Amber. This is my family. As I walk pass Harper pull me in to a tight hug.

"Be careful. I feel like something big and dark is coming." She said in to my ear. I can hear something there, it's scary.

"I will try, Harp." I promise her silently. I know the four fetals can hear and probably did. They didn't say anything though, well one can't talk yet. I sigh and walk out to where my boyfriend wait for me. Once out to his car I buckle up and smile to him. He was watching me carefully. "What's up, Scott?" I asked softly. He just shook his head. I just sigh. I'm not going to fight it out of him.

We drove mostly in silence and then stop out of the small house that I'm staying at. It's on the mob boss's property, only way I can watch his granddaughter is by being on the property. It's fine with me. It's a nice little one bedroom house. "You going to stay the night?" I ask him softly.

"No, I got a class first thing in the morning tomorrow." he answer with a frown. I lean over to him and stop halfway. He smile and lean forward the rest of the way kissing me softly. I wrap my arms around his neck and his went to my waist holding me as we kiss. I pull away for some air and then he sigh again. "I want to stay."

"The kids will need you to be awake and not grumpy tomorrow. I don't want a pissed off Empath calling me because a bunch of her kids had a bad mood teacher." I giggle winking at him. "I'll be fine." I assure him getting out of the car. "See you tomorrow?" I ask as I turn around before closing the door.

"Yeah, I'll be out here same time tomorrow to get you. You are the babysitter for the Rasputin terrors." He said with a smile.

"Hey, I train them to be terrors only to you and Logan." I told him sticking my tongue out at him. He roll his eyes. "I really do love those two. Luna is so much like her father it's scary. Poor Jack will be as crazy as his mom when he gets older." I laugh and he shook his head. "Hey only I am allowed to dis them." I said playing offended slapping at him which in turn made him laugh out.

"How fair is that?" he tease me and I roll my eyes.

"Very since I am their sister." I said sticking my tongue out at him. He just laugh more about that. We aren't blood but we are sisters. The four of us have been through a lot together. We will be through more I know.

I closed the car door and went inside to my little one bedroom house. It is really nice for a one bedroom house. I got to my room and change and crawl in to bed. I could hear Scott car pull away and I sigh a breath of relief. I love him. I really do. Just he can be so over protective at times and others I don't know what to make of him.

I bolt right up listening carefully. I heard something out side of my window that's at the foot of my bed. It sounds like a twig breaking. I saw a shadow cross the window and I climb out of my bed and carefully to the door. A moment later I heard someone climb in to the house through the window in the kitchen. Taking a gulp I couldn't see who it was. All I can make out is shadows. This doesn't feel right. I move from the wall of my bedroom in to the hall and quietly stepping over the squeaky floorboards.

Something hit me in back of my head and I fell down and look up to the person standing over me with a gun aim at me. I breathed out slowly. "Niki." She was shaking and I could see tear stains on her face. She knew.

"You betrayed us. You betrayed me!" The young red head's voice cracked slightly.

"No, Niki, it's not like that." I plea slightly trying to calm the armed girl as she shift her weight ready to pull the trigger.

"You don't get to call me that. You are dead!" She scream as her finger went down on the trigger. Her brown eyes show hatred and regret. I wish I was able to changed that. Then everything went dark. My body felt warmer, most of all my head. I was falling in to darkness and no way to stop it.

* * *

_**JD: NOOO! Wait. This can't be the end because she's one of the Main characters! Duh! o.o how she comes back from a point blank shot? Read and find out! Review Pretty Please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_JD: Primula's chapter! Again sad (with some cute parts) This is also in Cyberlover too so if you have not read that then you might want to! Enjoy my and CLM's Craziness!_**

* * *

**_Primula_**

I look through my red tent optics out on to the ground. The Autobots didn't die like sire thought. Sire wanted me to be safe and sent me to stay on the ship.

Sire is all I know and trust. Other Decepticons will never understand. They were mostly sparked before the war and didn't lose a parent unit because of the war before they could register having both.

Sire never trust the rest of the Decepticons with me so for as long as I can remember he kept me close but out of danger. Most of all when he was sent to scout something.

He help me find a good disguise. It's a purple sports car with gold lights. I am a Saleen Mustang s7 twin turbo, my sire is a Saleen s281 extreme mustang. We look a lot alike just he is what the species of this world call a cop car or something like that. Suppose to be a good guy. We are good in our own way but no one is perfect.

My guardians, Shockwave and Soundwave, are down on the ground as the others are going in and out of the ship. I can feel my processors go on over drive as I try to figure out why Sire made me stay here then my guardians made me do so. It's just not processing with reasonable solutions.

I vent out another air cycle in aggravation. _I want to help them! The squishies aren't going to hurt me! The Autobots know nothing on me and if they could see my talents they would fear me. I am after all the creation of my Sire and Creator. I can be scary like them can't I?_

Before I could do anything though I saw something pop up in my vision and I went down to it making it go bigger.

::Cyberlover: Activated::

Licinia: Who is this?

Cyberlover: An old friend of Megatron and Starscream.

Licinia: I know no one called Cyberlover in my Sire's ranks!

"Humpf, you don't know most of the mechs names and even less of the femmes." I rumble out loud knowing no one can hear me.

Barricade: She is the one that hacked in to our systems the first time!

_That got my attention._

Primula: Sire, do you wish me to do?

Barricade: I can not reach Shockwave, get Soundwave to track the single.

Primula: Yes, Sire.

_And I'm useless again._

I brought up a private single and try to contact the one that would be able to find out fastest. Shockwave wasn't answering so I went to Soundwave who sent me that he couldn't find the precise coordinate_s._

Cyberlover: I will tell you where I am. Make it easier. I want to help you out.

Licinia: Now why would you want to do that, filthy fleashling?

Cyberlover: Becasue I hate the Autobots. They betrade me!

Cyberlover: I'm in the top floor of the Baxter Building in Manhattan, that's a part of New York City if you do not know.

_I sent where she said to Soundwave and he stop for a moment then sent me a "Negative."_

Barricade: Why are you there and not in Chicago with the Autobots?

Cyberlover: Like I said They betrade me. I want to help you out. I can tell you from where I sit with my massive collection of top security stuff that Reed Richard made for the army where the Autobots are.

Sentinel: Decepticons around the world launch the pillars.

Licinia: What did the wave brothers say, Scraps for processor?

Primula: Besides they will need to diciest you? Soundwave can't locate where this fleshling is.

Cyberlover: I already told you where I am.

Primula: He says you are not there.

Cyberlover: Well apparently he didn't look hard enough.

Licinia: I say lets trust her, scraps for processor.

There is something glitching in this femme's head or something?

Primula: That is not a wise idea, Princess Scrapplet.

Licinia: It's Princess Licinia, you stupid good for nothing retro-rat!

She really wants to get in to this fight NOW?

Primula: Aft-hole, listen to me well now, I am a lot better than you so unless you want to be locked in Shockwave's lab being experimented on I expect you to at least TRY to show me some respect.

Licinia: Respect? More like you bow on your joints to me or I will make sure my Sire cuts off your peds from joint down!

_Seriously!?_

Primula: First off, he wouldn't risk not one but two valuable scouts and his top medical officer and Communications Officer.

Barricade: ENOUGH! You both are acting like Sparklings! Now both of you Younglings are going to act right OR I WILL LOCK BOTH OF YOU IN THE BRIG!

Licinia: Sire, wouldn't let you. You are only a lowly scout.

Barricade: Want to tempt me?

Licinia: …

Primula: Of course, Sire.

I reply with respect and sent feelings of regret through our Sire/Creation bond. He sent love and understanding but then it was rough and I felt my mouth plates move upward as he was trying to not be what sparklings call a big softy to me.

Cyberlover: So may I help you or not?

I watch as the others argue on private channels that they didn't close out all of the way. I then start to walk the halls of the ship but stop when I notice something. Two small 'bots I don't recognized. I follow them to where the control panels and stuff is and they start to rip out the wires. I tried to reach them and can hear but not process what they were saying to each other. I am to big I can't reach that far up.

Primula: Sire, there is something wrong with the Nemesis!

_I sent out in panic._

Barricade: What do you mean, Little-Spark?

Primula: The ship it's explod-

Barricade: Little-Spark!

Licinia: The Nemesis it went down! It's in the water!

Barricade: Primula answer me now!

Soundwave: I can't find her spark signature.

I can see what they are saying and I want to tell them I am fine. I can feel my spark getting painful. It is getting hard to even vent. I look down and saw that a piece of the ship has lodge itself in to my chest plating, in to my spark. I am fighting the darkness not wanting to leave my Sire and guardians. _They are my life. I can't leave them!_

* * *

"Little-Spark?" I heard a voice and open my optics to a purple Femme before me. "Come on, Little-Spark." She coo and I ran forward.

"Creator!" I squeal but the voice was to high pitch more like a sparkling's voice.

"Oh that's my little femme." She coo more as she holds me close to her spark-chamber.

"Where is Sire?" I asked sweetly. _Why am I remembering this? My processors were to small to store this!_

"He had things he must do, my little spark." She told me as she softly press her face to mine and place a loving kiss on top of my helm.

Then darkness. I'm looking around screaming for my creator. The femme isn't replying and when I get to where she is my spark goes cold at seeing my creator. The Purple and white femme that has held me only moments ago. She had a sword in her chest plates where her spark should be was rip out. The handle of the blade has an Autobot Symbol on it. Before I could do anything else I am swoop off the ground and look up to the half dead Mech holding me. He just lost his other half, his spark-mate, he's suppose to have died but instead is holding me carrying me away from my offline Creator.

"Sire!" I cried out running after him. My voice sounds different. I am older now. He stop and his face-plates move up as he lets me climb up his leg. "Sire no go with out little spark." I demand wrapping both peds around his and servos hold on as tight as they can.

"I won't." He promise putting his servo on top of my helm making me look up to him. "I promise, my little spark." I then let go of his ped and smile up to him.

"Sire?" He 'hm' me so I know he's listening. "Where are we going?" I wonder as I look upon the great ship that was not far from us.

"Travel on the Nemesis to where ever the AllSpark may be." He answer as he put his servo down for me. I grip his tightly in mine and we walked on to the ship.

"Sire!?" _This is recent._ I ran down the halls of the Nemesis looking for him._ It was right after Megatron came back. He was on the ship for only a while before he had to leave it again to fight the Autobots._

"Who is your Sire?" I stop at hearing the voice that made my energon run cold.

"Barricade is his Destination." I answer turning to the huge silver rusted Mech.

"You must be, Primula." He growl as he circle me. "You are one of the few femmes on my ship." He stated as I straighten up then sent fear over my sire's and my own bond. He sent comfort as he found me.

"Primula, you are suppose to be with Soundwave and Shockwave." He scold and then turn to Megatron. "My apologizes Lord Megatron."

"None to be needed." Megatron said walking off and I felt my energon go warm again till it went to normal temperture.

"He makes me cold." I inform my sire who gave me a worried look.

"He does that to most if not all." He said softly putting his servo on top of my helm. "Now off with you. Back to the lab to Shockwave and Soundwave." He demand me and I nod my helm to him before running off.

_Why is my processors showing me all of this? Why is it I'm not going to the Well of AllSpark yet? Why can't I leave this world to go to our after life?_

**_Because youngling, your destiny is not fulfilled yet._**

* * *

**_JD: REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!_**


End file.
